


骗术

by Taubenton



Category: Actor RPF, Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Oedo as Die Todesengel Then, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Role Transition Implied, Top!Der Tod
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 死神扯过他的后发与他对视，他在深吻间隙模糊地回味着那一瞬的愣怔，死神在透过他的面孔看另外的东西，或许是曾经吻过的人，黑天使先前都是人。
Relationships: Die Todesengel | Angel of Death (Elisabeth)/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth), Oedo Kuipers/Mark Seibert
Kudos: 4





	骗术

**Author's Note:**

> 服饰颜色参考马死神某场偷拍，黑天使个性参考豆（和Ana）的当我想跳舞。

黑天使见过许多死神，他多称他们为先生。他们有的氤氲缱绻像湖上霪雨，有的嗅起来像金碗中的烈焰和焦炭，有的像黑纱缠裹、收藏得当的利剑。他被自己长久跟随的主人带往死神们群集的处地，且不说这位死神的皮质着装已经算是例外，在装点着蓝缎的礼服间黑天使的冷红色衬衫更显得格格不入。先生们停下手中的事务神色各异地打量过他，他不明白他们的确切意图，仅仅礼节性地垂首致意。

你带来的果然是他，其中一位微笑着说。死神回答，我要的向来只有他。另一位紧接发话，他不过是个替代品而已，毕竟那女人可从不甘心卑弱至此。年轻的天使，请告诉我，面对他时你的膝盖会颤抖吗？黑天使不懂他们在议论什么，默声地跟着死神进了间宫廷陈设的屋子。沉重的旧门阻隔了放肆的笑声，他安静注视着死神的鞋跟，背手木然直立于床前。

死神终于转过身问，你害怕么？不，他说。那为什么不敢看我？死神继续问。他顿了顿，抬头直视死神戏谑的双目，如您所愿，我的主人。死神毫无征兆地逼近，绕着他转了一周后怡然发话，的确如我所愿。事实上作为黑天使的他与死神交谈的机会不多，他们总是被动地接受指令，无权过问那些要求的由来，无论是在夜幕渐深时候寻一条项链，又或者显出羽翼在人间的审讯上故作姿态。他们是死亡的从属，是死神的奴仆。

事实上黑天使尚不明悉死神们泛滥表演欲中的诱惑力，他觉得那股热情太过锐利，所以仅仅学会了吝啬地执行通达破坏毁灭的使命，接手弥留之际的人，他的吻比死神还决绝干涩。死神的手覆过他咽喉下的纽扣，利落地打开了最顶上的三粒，它拨开贴服的领口，随意地沿着皮肤向下探索，激起一排轻微的疙瘩。他熟知情欲，因为他们将其作为凶器，他又对这情欲相当陌生，因为他并不习惯借此手段去缴收灵魂。

你知道为什么带你来这儿吗？死神粗暴地扯开衬衣最后的几颗扣子，圆形的金属旋即散落在木板上发出脆响。这些响动撩动了沉寂的情绪，他平稳的呼吸变得急促了一些，还未来得及出声死神便猛地揽过他的腰肢将二人抵于一处，冰凉的皮革悉数沾上拨去外衣与马甲的赤裸肌肤，他不适地皱起眉，相仿的身高使死神轻易地碾过他的嘴唇将压抑的哼声吞没。

发狠的力道让他不由得抓上死神的肩膀，那根狡猾的舌头避开他每一次反射性的推拒，顺势维持着主导地位搅弄他敏感的腔壁，甚至炫耀似的在舌面上勾勒着意喻死亡的字母。他的膝盖因这舔舐打着抖，身体在蓄力下滑撤开的瞬间又被死神钳制得更为牢固，衣料的摩擦让他的两只乳头泛红肿胀。那股令他困惑的热情透过接缝传达至他的躯壳中，似乎想要炙烤他虚无缥缈的意识。

他茫然地睁开眼，死神正阖目享受着单方面的压制，而黑天使却隐约感到自己仿佛在久远的过往目睹死神佯装眷恋的稀罕模样，起舞、男人女人、拥抱。他听到死神大猫一般的惬意咕哝声，阴茎隔着外裤互相磨蹭，他的呻吟在死神绕着他肚脐打转的手指伸入裤中勾握上柱体时肆意迸出，他无法分心擦去嘴唇边的唾液，忍着快感叫喊一句主人。

死神更愉悦地按上他漏水的铃口，压住小孔的指甲让黑天使有些痒痛，他窣窣抽息着并腿摺动胯部继续叫着主人，毫无预兆的放手让他咚地砸在地上。他咬牙挪动手臂跪坐起身，直面着死神的蹊部，雄性的成熟气味拢上鼻周，他半眯起眼前倾试探地吸了一记，鬼使神差地以手扶着死神两脚之间的硬木拱入紧绷的裤缝，他猜想自己大概做错了什么以至惹恼了这位先生，于是姿态臣乖顺地用鼻头讨好地戳顶着那根匿藏的性器，不轻不重。

天使，在我之前你吻过几个人？死神像奖励爱犬一般揉了揉他散落的额发，注视他解开拉链的动作。很少，他短促地给出答案，尝试将死神的勃起贴着舌面含进口中，适时咽下略微腥咸的前液，在置入大半时小心地吮缩口腔让涎液附着阴茎的各处便于抽插，他淫靡地吐出湿漉漉的柱身察看自己的杰作，又抬手扶住散发着勾人热度的茎体送上唇舌打理底部与囊袋的夹缝。如果等在之后的是惩戒，他希望如此的臣服能打动他无心的主人从宽处置。

跪着的体势弄得黑天使两膝发疼，他不动声色地敞了敞腿好让裆部也更舒服些，但死神显然并不应允这明晃晃的私欲，他被牢牢抓着下巴反复吞吃胀热的阴茎，发出无法克制的间续呜咽，他在与这柄利器暴戾地接吻，冠头偶尔会蓄意捣上他的嗓眼，撞出几道不明显的泪痕，他不在为恶心、胆怯或屈辱而流泪，他暗忖这约莫也隶属于范畴内的职务，那张黑羽铺成的床上指不定留下了多少仆从服侍主人时产出的液体，兴许再过不久他的也将浸透被褥一角、还有死神的掌心，他莫名振奋地用力啜了一口。

温凉的精液滋入喉管，他静止地承受着死神的馈礼，直到喝下全部的黏浊，一次相当干净的释放。他意犹未尽地舔润了下唇，抬头望向他一言不发的主人，死神的脖颈漾着欲念的蔷薇色，伸手拍了两下他酸涩的下颚说，你该去镜子里瞧瞧自己的模样，我要是这时候把你扔回你的众多同僚中，或许我就不用亲自施以责罚了，他们会代我理清你的错误。我做错了什么吗，我的主人？他哑着声音天真地问。

你懈怠而被动，要是你能花出刚才的一半气力，也不用再套着这红衬衣了。天使，你早该和我们一样，现在却依然只是我的奴隶而已，你甘心吗？死神拽着他的胳膊将他扔在床中，他陷在纯黑的柔软里，月光映在他光裸的胸腹上，如此瘦弱、气势贫乏，他受到蛊惑一般以指尖触过死神近在咫尺的深紫领口，他高贵的主人才能相称的颜色。他摇摇头，这并不存在甘心与否，我本就是您的所有物，您可以对我做任何事，包括从旁观看我的同僚们奸淫我。

死神的笑声十分悦耳，黑天使擅自定论，他听着竟在脸上升起一丝捉摸不透的羞赧，想叫这先生赶紧住嘴。死神说你答非所问，仍不明白你的过失何在，天使，你始终不配叫做死亡的从者，你厌于布置死亡的阴影，你未能向世人展现奔赴死亡的热情，而今天我会重新教导你。拂动的吐息游移在锁骨的凹陷中，他苍白的皮肤上唆出了一簇又一簇红印，死神在咬破他乳头的同时扯下了他约束天性的外裤，翻起的羽毛扫过因刺痛弓起的腰臀，黑天使霎时感到有无数细小的手抚进皮肉表面的纹理，他挣扎着想逃走，死神的手掌阻隔了去路，它向内揉着他滑嫩的大腿，生生卡进股缝里，抵得上一万根搔动的毛尖。

前胸渗出的丝微鲜血已被死神尽数舔净，死神的软舌浅浅钻进他的脐眼插弄，他感到有什么地方开了一扇无形的窗让他的主人窥探，曲臂环过死神金色的头颅，他像保护血脉相连的孩子一样的行径引得死神变本加厉地使力折高他的腰腹。肩背的支撑不足以让他继续安稳地躺着，他拄着手肘拉扯羽毛下的丝绸被单，数条褶皱汇向垫在他臀中的掌背，他闭涩的后穴嵌着两根手指，如啃食木芯的虫一般凿开内里拢聚的肠肉，黑天使的天赋、又或者在死神的影响下他开始变得燥热、汗湿，肉洞湿漉漉地淤出清液，沙漠的旅者被丢进清澈河湾中，他意识到这才是能被鉴为凶器的情欲，他的身体自然而然地为交媾做足准备，以便引诱一抹灵魂走入空幻的永恒。

死神在他体内找寻着他所不知的幽境，他随着指腹的点划发出忘情的哀叫，肆流的泪水结在他的眼角和颧骨，他勾着手胡乱地以腕部擦去那些粘糊的水渍，在死神夹上小巧的腺体时剧烈呜咽着咬住自己的拇指，口齿不清地婉拒着死神进一步的侵袭，他呻吟地唤着主人、我的主人，我清楚自己的不是，求您。他却分辨不出那句请求究竟是在求什么，他不想再经历高涨而难以控制的情绪，他也想被死神实打实地肏干，让羽毛的软梗在他脊背摞叠印痕，让死神的指根陷在他的软肉里，让死神的外衣覆上他肮脏的汗水。

你在哄骗我，你想让我按你的法子办事？死神对他直白的雕虫小技轻蔑地哼笑了声。他在被拖拽着右手塞进自己时蓦然头脑清醒，在死神眼中，黑天使许是比凡人更不值当信任与怜惜的。他趴伏在褥上抽插着甬道，扩开软泞的洞口供死神观赏，津液从他叼着丝绸床单的齿间滴渗在布料上，他疲倦地松了口餍足叹息，不歇地将手指磨过靠外的敏感点，为汲取微弱的快感而加快进出的频率。他的阴茎胀大着冒出浊水，死神不许他碰那儿，他就听话地让这硬挺戳在羽毛中，毛絮黏在铃口边沿扎进孔缝里亦不能被取走。

他喘息呓语，颤抖双唇哽住暧昧求饶，方才知晓深处的秘密所在难以触及，他腆着腰耸高臀部，反扭的手在来回的活动中细微地痉挛起来，死神终于假作同情地摸上他小臂的肌肤，俯身衔住他内扣的肩胛品尝他因大开双膝而泄露的不耐和焦灼。你知错了吗？死神的性器贴在翕合的穴口附近蹭动，稍稍堵挨了他的小洞，死神像扶着一匹良驹似的箍着他潮腻的臀瓣掐挤，迟迟没有其他动静。他蹙眉让泪珠子蕴在眼中，抽泣着扭身睨向他的主人，冷色的光将睑周的薄红衬得愈加昭然，他微张着呵出暖雾的泽亮双唇靠近死神，并不作答。

逼仄泞湿的甬道遭受着堪比磨炼的侵占，死神深深埋进他的身体里，他的下腹鼓胀起来，他在阴茎捣上那欲情的泉眼时将漫溢的眼泪淌在臂间，高亢绵长的欢叫被捂在软床中转为掺着哭腔的闷嚎，他想请死神放缓攻势，但如此单方欺凌的态势让他困窘地兴奋异常，他的主人完全把持着给予的节奏，他勉力迎合时隐没的索求均一一填满，泛滥的酥麻感统领了他的身心，他被顶得向前爬了一步又由着死神扽住手腕钉回烫热的柱体，忍不住合上腿绞紧穴道恭候至高的愉悦，贪婪将其吞拆入肚。

黑天使再不掩饰对肉腺蹂躏的渴望，他在膨大的头部轧过那一点时赞美鼓舞一般地嗯唔吟哦，在射出后宛如被抽去骨头的雏鸟瘫倒在死神的怀中，死神却就着合适的姿势撞击依旧热情的秘径，近乎准确地推压叫人发疯的异处，死神一边命令他放声喊叫，一边沾过他的精液涂抹他背中的凸起，在他两肩正中的位置按下，仿佛要洞穿他的骨骼。

死神诱惑他，为我打开翅膀吧，天使。染血的白骨挂着浑黑羽毛编织的对翼，他几乎在快感与痛感的界限上丢弃了意识，紧迫的抽送断绝了他的迷茫无助，他在自己口中尝到锈味，死神的残酷夺去了他留存于羽翼上的温度，他正欲质问如此要求的原因，听到的只剩下惨叫与恸哭，那双送别亡者的手折断了底部的骨节将漆黑双翅抛掷在他身侧，他被迫卸下背上的负重，狂乱地抓挠着手能攥住的所有物件，死神收束他的两腕于战栗的胯下，毫无愧疚地接连将勃起戳过他的肠壁，让他的脸半蒙在被褥里阻塞发声与呼吸的途径。

他的后背大概流满了血，那些带着凉意的液体与死神灵活的唇舌交缠，整片整片地洇上濡湿。与其凶横握住胯骨的动作相异，死神温柔地抵着他的伤口呢喃，你该为此奏响欢欣的号角，今后你将同我们一般享用死亡的桂冠，让它在你亮灿灿的脑袋上缀满昏暗翳影，我亲手饲养的死神。死神扯过他的后发与他对视，他在深吻间隙模糊地回味着那一瞬的愣怔，死神在透过他的面孔看另外的东西，或许是曾经吻过的人，黑天使先前都是人。

你那镜子似冰冷的怯懦啊，死神低喘着将精液喂进他的穴心，他抑制不住地瑟缩在死神身下让诡谲激荡的高潮席卷四肢百骸，沥泣着融化成一滩水，绵软地说如您所愿、如您所愿，主人。死神一副被逗乐取悦的神色，褪下紫色的内衬盖过他满是爱欲痕迹的裸露身体，他在绸布与翅羽的环绕中弯曲双腿筑出安全的巢穴，死神的味道叫他昏昏欲睡，但干涸的血液和黏腻的下体阻碍了他的入眠，他轻哼着半坐起身用幼弱而乞求的目光撵住死神，缓慢地做出请的口型。

死神隔着衣物抚上他的腰际说，你一直都知道对么？他以拇指刮过死神的眉骨，将全手插入死神的金发中细细向后梳理，我不明白，您指什么？你的特殊之处，你向来清楚，你假扮无知来作弄我，死神感慰的叹息嘶嘶扑上他的耳廓，借势倾身把他紧实地压进软垫里让他们再度亲昵密合、不透缝隙。您误会了，我并非有意欺瞒您，我只是让他们怜悯死亡，他放纵地笑了出来，在死神的眉心剽了一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望能看出豆豆腐→豆土豆的暗示，虽然原来的设想是“作为前辈的马土豆指导新来的豆土豆如何端正从业态度并提高业绩，然后搞起来了”，但是一写起来就不知道为什么变成了这样，大概是豆豆腐的错。看视频感觉豆土豆有种小年轻的随性骄傲，在唱着玩、很无心，大概是真的安静站着让人去送死吧…  
> 豆土豆（不劳而获）：诶，业绩get。  
> 马土豆：新社员，今年有什么目标吗？  
> 豆土豆：No plan 哒！（集中线特效）


End file.
